


Tony's Big Gay Freak-out

by imafriendlydalek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek
Summary: Tony's having a Moment. It's a good thing Rhodey is there to talk some sense into him.





	Tony's Big Gay Freak-out

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my WIPs folder for a while and apparently my brain decided now, when I have a boatload of work to do, is a great time to finish it. Ooops!

“Soooo,” Rhodey starts as he pulls into the left turning lane, “anything you want to talk about?”

“Nope,” Tony shoots back. He’s drumming his fingers against the door handle, he realizes, and shoves his hand in his pocket to stop himself. He pushes his other hand through his hair, then shoves that one in his pocket too. “Nothing to talk about. Nothing new here. How’s Carol?”

“She’s great. Just like last night, when you saw her. Sure there’s nothing you want to talk about? Like maybe what you got up to after we left the party?”

Last night. The memory shoots through Tony like lightning, every nerve in his body suddenly tingling. Blond hair between his fingers, soft lips against his, the taste of Steve’s kiss, Steve’s warm body pressed against his. The way Steve had smiled at him when they had bumped into each other in front of the bathroom, his eyes lit up and little wrinkles forming in the corners. The sound of his laugh, deep and hearty. The feel of Steve’s dick in Tony’s hand, and that beautiful sound he’d made as he came.

Geez. Tony shifts his seat and clears his throat in the hopes that it will clear his head, too. What the fuck happened last night? He’d only ever gone for girls before. But Steve, damn it. One look and Tony was a goner. It definitely wasn't a "silly drunk slip-up" either - he'd only had one drink.

“Not much,” he finally replies. “You know, party stuff.” Tony pushes the button to turn the radio on and “I Kissed A Girl” by Katy Perry starts playing. Tony switches it off immediately.

“Party stuff,” Rhodey says flatly. “Sounds fun.”

A moment passes before Rhodey speaks again. “You know you can tell me anything, right Tones? Whatever, whenever, I’m there for ya, man.”

Tony shrugs and looks out the window. “Thanks for picking me up.”

Rhodey lets out a huff. “Yeah, of course. Nothing more fun than Boston traffic. Not like there isn’t a subway that runs through Boston or anything. Wanna explain how you ended up out here at UMass when the party was in Cambridge?”

Tony sighs, runs the tip of his index finger over the cool glass of the window. “I met someone.”

He glances over to see Rhodey smiling, but it’s not the “aha I knew it!” smile Tony had been expecting. More like an “I’m glad he’s finally telling me this” smile.

Rhodey takes his eyes off the road just long enough to look over at Tony, one eyebrow raised as if to prompt him to keep speaking.

Tony rubs his hand over his face. “I bumped into him as I was coming out of the bathroom and we started talking and he goes to UMass and his name is Steve and he likes to draw and he’s really pretty and he’s nice but he’s also kind of a troll and he’s _so_ pretty and I went home with him and we fooled around and this morning I woke up and he was gone, which is weird cuz it was _his_ dorm room but obviously he wanted me to leave because otherwise he would have still been there so that’s when I called you.”

Tony groans and knocks his head against the window. “I’m such an idiot.” Quietly, to himself, he adds “I don’t know why I thought he would be into me. He’s way too pretty to want someone like me for more than a hook-up.”

The car’s stopped, he realizes, and he looks up to see that Rhodey has pulled into a bus stop and is glaring at him.

“You stop that right now,” he practically growls.

“What?” Tony whines defensively.

“The poor Tony routine.”

“I’m not- This isn’t-”

“You left as soon as you saw that he was gone?”

Tony nods.

“Didn’t wait a few minutes to see if maybe he was coming back?”

Tony shakes his head.

“Tonyyyyyy,” Rhodey groans, burying his face behind his palm. He scrubs his hand down and looks up at Tony again. “Did the thought ever cross your supposedly genius mind that maybe he was just, I don’t know, going to the bathroom?”

Tony blinks a few times as Rhodey glares at him. “Shit,” he finally says. “No. It didn’t.”

Rhodey makes a sound like an angry rhinoceros, starts the car again and makes a fairly illegal U-turn.

“What- where’re you going, Rhodey-o? Campus is that way!” Tony protests, pointing behind them.

“We are going back and you are going to talk to him, you idiot. And then, when you are done talking to him and doing whatever you guys want to do, then you and I can talk about this … you know … you-now-also-liking-boys thing.”

“I’m not- I don’t- It isn’t-” Tony starts, but he cuts himself off, slumping back down into his seat. Yeah, okay. There’s no sense in arguing it. He’d never really thought about boys like that before, but Steve had been there and he’d been _so_ pretty and Tony had been really, undeniably into it.

***

Tony slumps back onto the pillow two hours later with a groan, throwing his arm across his face dramatically for good measure.

“You okay?” Steve asks with an amused tone as he kisses his way up Tony’s bare chest, and _fuck_ that is definitely sending all sorts of tingles along Tony’s spine. Which is ridiculous. Even his youthful sex drive can’t keep up with that kind of exercise.

“Yeah.” He looks down at the blond head, smiles before closing his eyes to bask in the moment. “I just hate when Rhodey is right. He always gets so smug.”

Steve pulls himself up so that they’re face to face and looks down at Tony with a warm smile. He licks his lips before pressing them softly to Tony’s. “I’m pretty glad he was, in this case,” Steve mumbles between kisses.

As the kiss deepens, Steve’s body pressed reassuringly up against Tony’s, Tony can’t help but think, ‘Yeah, me too.’


End file.
